


La orden

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: John sabe que Sherlock es capaz de cumplir su amenaza y dejarle con las ganas y el calentón.





	La orden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es gotera y el fandom es Sherlock.

Se muerde el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, enterrando aún más la cabeza en la almohada cuando siente el sabor de la sangre llenándole la boca. Se aferra a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas mientras intenta mantenerse firme ante las embestidas de Sherlock.

Nota la mano del investigador recorriendo su espalda en sentido ascendente hasta su cabeza, donde enreda los dedos con su pelo y tira suavemente, obligándole a girar la cabeza. Un segundo después la boca de Sherlock invade la suya, lamiendo cada rincón, succionando sus labios y mordiéndole la lengua, arrastrándole a un beso exigente y abrasador.

Los dedos de Sherlock se clavan en su cadera mientras la otra mano le mantiene pegado a su boca, como si John tuviese intención de alejarse lo más mínimo. En esos momentos no sabría ni su nombre porque tiene toda la sangre acumulada en su polla, que protesta porque no recibe la atención que merece.

\- Sherlock… –gime contra la boca de su amante.

Pero Sherlock tiene la indecencia de reírse antes de separarse de su boca y tirar de su cabello con fuerza, obligándole a incorporarse con él y pegar su espalda al pecho del detective.

Nota sus besos por la nuca y el cuello, por los hombros y en ese punto debajo de su oreja que le hace jadear. Y John necesita correrse. Desesperadamente. Pero la orden de Sherlock sigue retumbando en su cerebro obligándole a clavar los dedos de ambas manos en los glúteos de su amante.

_\- Si te tocas, te dejo sin correrte una semana._

Y John sabe que Sherlock es capaz de cumplir su amenaza y dejarle con las ganas y el calentón.

Clava aún con más fuerza los dedos en los glúteos de Sherlock, empujándole más profundamente y se le escapa la sonrisa cuando escucha su quejido junto a su oído. La siguiente embestida le hace poner los ojos en blanco y le empuja tan cerca del abismo que tiene que aferrarse a todo su autocontrol para no correrse.

\- Sherlock… –la voz le sale rota y grave y se odiaría por rendirse tan fácilmente a los deseos de su amante, pero está tan desesperado por correrse que se lo perdona.

\- Aún no –sólo alguien que le conoce tan bien como John puede notar que la voz de Sherlock no es tan fría como pretende que sea.

Deja caer la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Sherlock, que besa su cuello y su mejilla antes de soltar su cabello y comenzar a acariciarle el rostro. Siente los largos dedos de violista de su amante rozando su nuez y descendiendo por su pecho hasta que se cierran sobre su pezón, retorciéndolo hasta que John gruñe y se arquea en busca de más contacto.

Cuando la mano de Sherlock sigue bajando, a John se le acelera aún más el corazón por la expectación. Al doctor se le escapa un jadeo ronco cuando los dedos de su amante rodean su erección. Quiere embestir, buscar más fricción, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo si quiere acabar corriéndose.

Respira hondo y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando no correrse antes de tiempo. Las embestidas cada vez son más profundas, rápidas y erráticas, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de John se estremezca cada vez que roza ese punto que le hace ver luces tras los párpados.

Está empezando a pensar que le va a explotar el cerebro o la polla si no puede correrse pronto, pero cuando abre la boca para suplicar, Sherlock le besa, enredando la lengua en la suya, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de lamerlo para borrar las marcas.

Y entonces le llega. Directamente a su polla desde los labios de Sherlock.

La orden.

\- Córrete.

Y John se arquea y se corre con uno de los orgasmos más largos de su vida, uno que le hace ver destellos de colores con los ojos cerrados y le araña la garganta con un gruñido tan grave y profundo que teme que todo Londres le haya escuchado.

Sherlock le sostiene, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, embistiendo con un ritmo infernal que le hace correrse unos minutos después con un sonido gutural más parecido al de un animal que al de un hombre.

Se dejan caer sobre el colchón en un nudo de brazos y piernas, de sudor, saliva y semen mientras intentan recuperar la respiración.

Y entonces lo escuchan.

La voz de la señora Hudson les llega clara y nítida mientras los fuertes golpes en la puerta la hacen parecer más exigente. Y John quiere hacer un agujero en el suelo y dejar que le trague porque si su casera les ha escuchado no va a poder volver a mirarle a la cara.

Sherlock se separa de su cuerpo y se levanta de la cama, poniéndose el batín antes de abandonar el dormitorio. John no entiende cómo puede parecer tan tranquilo cuando a él se le ha parado el corazón y le arden las mejillas.

El doctor se levanta y se queda escuchando lo que pasa al otro lado del apartamento. Oye los pasos ligeros y ágiles de Sherlock aproximándose a la entrada, la puerta abriéndose y luego la voz de la señora Hudsson. No puede escuchar con claridad qué dice, pero a juzgar por la respuesta de su amante, puede que su temor sea infundado, así que se atreve a salir al pasillo después de ponerse el albornoz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta tímidamente cuando puede ver a la señora Hudson en la entrada. Ni rastro de Sherlock.

\- Cualquier día vamos a tener una desgracia –se queja la casera.

\- ¿Sherlock?

Unos segundos después, Sherlock sale del cuarto de baño con su mejor sonrisa y se aproxima a la puerta.

\- Todo solucionado. Estaba haciendo un experimento y me han interrumpido –Sherlock le mira de reojo, haciendo que John se sonroje–. El agua se ha salido de la bañera.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hago yo ahora, Sherlock? Tengo una gotera en mi baño.

\- Nosotros pagaremos la reparación –responde John, adelantándose a una contestación fuera de lugar de Sherlock.

\- Por supuesto que vosotros pagaréis la reparación –la señora Hudson da media vuelta, pero antes de bajar el primer escalón, gira la cabeza y les mira por encima del hombro–. Y queridos, la próxima vez, intentad ser más discretos.

El comentario es recibido por Sherlock con una carcajada y John nota cómo la cara le arde de vergüenza.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de mudarse, Sherlock.

\- ¿En serio crees que es la primera vez que nos escucha?

Abre mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Sherlock, que se ríe de su expresión antes de inclinarse y besarle en los labios.

\- ¿Una ducha?

John quiere resistirse, quiere protestar, pero no puede porque Sherlock se quita el batín y lo deja caer al suelo, mostrando su gloriosa desnudez de camino al cuarto de baño. Y a John se le seca la boca y se le acelera el corazón y sabe que está perdido.


End file.
